What the? Furry
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: Aizen wants to find out the rest of the Hogyoku powers so he needs to find some test subjects, but it don't work as he thought. Yaoi, Het, and Mpreg! If you don't likey why read it. No flames please. Haitus
1. Chapter 1

What the? Furry.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

I don't own at all.

Summery: (au) Aizen wants to find out the rest of the Hogyoku powers so he needs to find some test subjects, but it don't work as he thought. Yaoi, Het, and Mpreg! If you don't likey why read it. No flames please.

Setting: Beginning of the Arrancar Arc.

Chapter 1

Hanataru was sweeping the floor off to the side of the Fourth Division.

He hears a noise and goes take a look for what caused the noise. He finds a kitten looking for some food. No, it is not Cammy.

"Hey there, little guy. Here is some food for you." Hana says in his soft voice, holding a piece of jerky for the kitten.

"Seventh seat Yamada; you're needed in the office of the Taicho." One of the others of the Fourth said looking miffed.

"Okay, I'll go. What did Unohana-Taicho want me for?" Hana asked.

He puts up his broom in where they put the brooms. Then he walks to Unohana's office, he gulps and slides the door a little.

"Yamada-san, please come in. You are not in any trouble." Unohana says in her gentle voice.

"Ano, then why am I here?" Hana asks looking very worried.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho is going to the mortal world and he would like a healer to go with him in his team. I chose you because you know Kurosaki-kun. You have two hours to get ready and to be at the Senkaimon, okay. Yamada-san, please be careful." Unohana explains.

In Karakura… at the same time as Hana getting told…

'_Damn it. My hollow just won't let up. I need to think about those weird hollows that attacked earlier.'_ Ichigo thought as he was lying on his bed. _'I need help from the soul society just to help beat those creatures.'_

In Hueco Mundo… Same time…

"So what else does the Hogyoku do? I know that it can re-aperficate but there's one more power in it." Aizen said, talking to Tousen.

"Maa maa, well Ulquiorra just had to find those notes. Well we could grab some Shinigami as test subjects and see if one of the hollows will try. Then we can find out what that second ability is." Gin says with his ever present evil grin.

"Gin that is a good idea. Do you want to be one of the test subjects?" Aizen asks looking bored.

"No, just trying to help." Gin says as he waves his arms around.


	2. AN

Im so sorry!

First I get sick, then I got depressed, then my comp went funky, and then my comp died on me losing all of what I had wrote then I had to wait for a new system, anyone waits on the mail for a box knows what im talking about so please forgive me!


	3. Chapter 2

What the? Furry.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

I don't own at all.

Chapter 2

Hanataru ran, since he cannot shunpo like the others, to where his Taicho said that he had to be at just making the two hour mark.

He was dismayed as there was only one person there besides the guards of the Senkaimon.

"Yamada, you are early by a half-hour. We have to wait for my lazy fukutaicho and the others to arrive." Hitsugaya said looking very surprised.

"Unohana-Taicho said to be here at this time, Hitsugaya-Taicho." Hanataru said.

"At least you are prompt. And since you are here I will give you some of the idea why I called for a healer." Hitsugaya said. Then he launched a very small reason stating that these Arrancars are strong and they needed another healer besides the human girl whom has healing powers.

As Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, Yumichika Ayasegwa, and Ikkaku Madarame walked to the Senkaimon, poor Hanataru was overwhelmed by that he was needed as a healer; all of them went to the material world.

As they arrived at Karakura, and went to the Uruhara Shoten to gain gigai so that they can blend in and watch the very people that needs to be watched.

With Ichigo... at school…

"So, Ichigo, want to join our little group." Shinji Hirako asked as they walked to the roof of the school on lunch break.

"No, I will manage this myself." Ichigo said without any hesitation.

"But that hollow of yours will try to eat you. And my friends can help with preventing that." Shinji stated trying to get Ichigo to join.

"Okay, just let me think about it for a bit. You do have a point but he is not trying to eat me just kill me." Ichigo said.

"That is odd, I'll give you time to think." Shinji said. 'And the others need to hear about this oddity.' He thought.

After school since Shinji had finally left him alone, the Shinigami team arrived talking to Ichigo like in cannon just add poor Hana looking at Ichigo.

In the Soul Society…

Creepy Clown Taicho Mayuri Kurotsuchi was talking to the Sou-Taicho about the Arrancars and him wanting one alive for him to find out how they are made.

"No, you will not bring a live hollow inside our home. There is no need to find out how they are made. This matter is closed." The Sou-Taicho said banging his walking stick/Zanbakuto on the floor.

At the Vizored hideout…

"And that is what Ichigo told me." Shinji said.

Hiyori Sarugaki was thinking. "Ummm, maybe his inner hollow is not like ours. Our hollows are like the Gallian type Menos Grande. His might be Vasto Lord or even an Arrancar. So we do need him to come and train but his powers can and quite possible will overcome our defenses."

"I kinda said that we will give him time to think it over and I kinda hoped that he thought of coming over to our side without us barging in like the regular Shinigami." Shinji said.

"Shinji, you baka, but you do have a point." Hiyori said.

Nightfall… the Shinigami looking for places to sleep.

"Ano, Ichigo, could I stay here?" Hanataru asked softly, in his Shinigami state.

"Of course Hanataru, since you did ask and not just barge in here like the others." Ichigo said.

"Arigato now let me go to my gigai and walk to your door." Hana said smiling very happily.

Hana fell out the window by accident; he tried to jump but forgot to add his spiritual power to help him fall.

He walked to the place where he hid the gigai and dawned it and walked slowly to the door.

Isshin opened the door as soon as he heard a small knocking.

Isshin blinked, was this one a new friend of Ichigo's.

"Come in, uh, are you here for the clinic or one of my kid's friends?"

"Ano, I'm a friend of Ichigo's from school and my parents tossed me out, can I have a place to stay for the night." Hana said taking cues from Hisagomaru, his Zanbakuto.

"Well if you're a friend of my son, you are welcome to stay here as long as you can." Isshin said in a loud voice.

Ichigo heard this and came down the stairs, saw Hana.

"Hey Hanataru, let's see, how about the room next to mine for now? Dad is that right?" Ichigo said. Face coming out of its customary scowl. (_The rain stopped?_) The hollow said.

Isshin looked up at those words and gave Ichigo thumbs up for approval.

Right then, Yuzu said that dinner was ready.


	4. Chapter 3

What the? Furry.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

I don't own at all.

Chapter 3

Hana liked staying at the Kurosaki's home, the food was great, the room very cozy, and he wasn't being picked on.

It is now going on two days since he has been at the Kurosaki's.

In the night… six bodies came out of a rip of the sky.

"Locate all with spiritual pressure, I want them counted and any Shinigami ruff them up, make them weaker so master can get them." The teal colored haired one said growling.

The five others started moving slowly to count the spiritual powers that they can feel.

The teal headed one felt one very large and flowing power, it had a tinge of their powers in the flow. As he felt this one of the five crept away from his duty and went to attack a spirit that had little felt powers coming from it.

It was attacking Rukia.

The teal headed one counted his team and found one missing.

"Count fast and don't let yourselves be found by the Shinigami. I will find the errant one and take him in front of Ulquiorra to punish. This he delegated to me." The teal headed one said.

"Si. Esparda." The four said at once.

The teal headed one went to where he felt the Arrancar's energy is seeing it get killed by a Shinigami female.

He went and punched the ice and slammed his fist into the Shinigami that iced the Arrancar in the gut, at the same time saying angrily, "Stupid Arrancar, telling the Shinigami that he's here."

Right then a blue wave hit his back.

"What the? Hey Shinigami, defending your ally?" he mocked. Then he realized this is the very large power he felt earlier.

Ichigo heard the mocking tone in the voice of the one he hit with is shikai's attack, the hollow inside screaming to kill the one who mocked the king so that he could get stronger.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo slashed his sword downward and a blue wave of energy going straight for the teal haired Esparda.

It hits the Esparda and he shrugged it off like it didn't hurt.

"Bankai!" Ichigo said in an aggrieved tone.

It goes like cannon till Tousen come to interrupt the fight.

"Grimmjaw, your team is dead. Do you want to see the one who killed your team get served justice?" Tousen said in a monotone.

"Looks like our fight is cancelled." Grimmjaw said to Ichigo while smiling. Then he turned to Tousen. "Who killed my team? I want to kill the one who did." Going up to Tousen as he said this then they went though an opening.

"What the? What just happened?" Ichigo said. Then he collapsed, Hanataru running up to him with his sword drawn. Hana's sword healed the wounds then it turned into its scalpel form.

Hana then used kido to finish healing the person that gave him a place to stay. _'You like this one? He has the sweetest blood.' _Hisagomaru said in a calm tone.


	5. Chapter 4

What the? Furry.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

I don't own at all.

Chapter 4

The next morning, Ichigo was mad. He needed to get stronger. Could gaining control of the hollow really help him get stronger?

_(Hey king, it might help if you got yerself a consort. Hehehe.)_ The hollow said smiling his ever present shit eating grin.

'_What the hell did that mean? Shinji might know what the creature is talking about.'_ Ichigo thought.

With that goal in mind he searched for Shinji. He found the spirit ribbon; it was red with black in the middle, going to a warehouse that had a barrier around it.

He touched the barrier; he couldn't get through it this way. All of a sudden there was an opening through it, he went towards it.

Hanataru came out of his room, and went to check on Ichigo to see if he still needed some more healing. He saw that no one was in the room.

"Hey, where's Ichigo? He's not in his room." Hana said to Isshin.

"He just went for a walk, he told me so earlier. Can I talk to you after a bit?" Isshin asked the slight healer.

"Uh, let me think about it. Can I see if I can find him? I mean he helps me a bit on my homework and I needed some help on some questions." Hanataru said giggling a little trying to get away from the older man; he remembered the Taicho of the third division before Gin took over.

"Go right ahead, if you find him, tell him that he is strong already." Isshin said then he went to the poster on the wall, his wife, "My little boy is so helpful!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

Hanataru looked for Ichigo; he sensed the reiatsu move and then disappeared.

He hoped that nothing happened to the only person who was nice to him. He went to the place where Ichigo's powers disappeared at.

He saw nothing; he frowned, saw all the animals doing weird things and touched the area that the animals avoided.

Something was there.

"Hisagomaru, do you think I can get thru this?" Hana asked his Zanbakuto. "I know some kido that will allow me access into the area."

'_If you think you can. Is the one with the sweet blood in there? If so, go on.'_ Hisagomaru said in a brisk tone implying that if its wielder thinks he can, do it.

Hana said the chant for the kido of the spell he mentioned.

He walked slowly into the barrier and felt Ichigo's powers again he looked around him, he was near a warehouse and the door was open.

"Ano, Ichigo?" Hana attentively called out. He wondered if Ichigo was okay.

He slowly walked in and felt a hollows power; he looked around and saw a man with a mask on.

His eyes grew big. "I'm looking for Ichigo. I felt him disappear into here." He said in a shaky voice.

"Kid, you are treading thin ice here. We don't need any Shinigami here, leave." The man said in an altered voice.

Poor Hana had enough, he fainted.

"Well that is awkward." The man said after pulling off the mask, it was Shinji. He picked up the slight Shinigami and took him inside.

Hiyori saw the person in Shinji's arms and went nuts.

"You brought in a Shinigami in here? They will send a squad after us!" She said after hitting Shinji repeatedly.

All this jostling woke Hana up and he freaked out thinking she was after him.

"I didn't do anything wrong today!" Hana said in a loud voice, alerting Ichigo to his presence.

"Hanataru? How did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

Hana blinked, realizing he was not in his squad barracks, looked around.

Seeing Ichigo he went over to him.

"I followed you here. Your father is quite weird, and I really don't want to talk with him at all." Hana said to him in a fast whirl.

_(Hey, king, there's your consort. He makes the rain go away.)_ Ichigo's hollow said giggling.

What happened before Hana came into the warehouse, after Ichigo went inside.

"So you came. We can help you with your hollow and you will join us." Shinji said calmly.

"Actually, the reason I'm here is to ask a question." Ichigo said loudly.

"Huh? What is it then?" Hiyori asked surprised.

"My hollow suggested a way to get stronger. He said for me to get a consort. Now why is he trying to get me a girlfriend?" Ichigo asked briskly.

"Um, that never happened with one of us at all. Normally the hollow will try to eat you to gain control of the body." Hiyori said slowly as if to find the meaning. "Hollows are the baser emotions of a person. So he is saying that having someone to fuck with will make you stronger. Ummm."

No sooner than when Hichigo said that, no one hearing the comment, the Vizored grabbed Hana to tie him up.

Hichigo (for no reason I cannot keep him nameless) tried to take over Ichigo's body.

He fought off the Vizored and Hiyori started fighting back.

Ichigo took back control. "Why tie him up. He cannot fight back. He's a healer, his Zanbakuto heals, not cuts." Ichigo yelled.

Shinji caught on to a fact that the hollow protected the boy.

"So that's who the hollow chose for you? Innocent personality." Shinji said to Ichigo.

"Hollow? Ichigo what is he talking about?" Hana asked, right then Hisagomaru pulled into unconsciousness.

Ichigo caught Hana as he fell. He placed Hana very gently down onto the floor.

"We need you in full control of your inner hollow. He is very strong. Now we know what level he is. Your inner hollow is an Arrancar." Hiyori stated calmly.

"Huh? How?" Ichigo asked.

"We don't know. Shinji." She said calmly.

Shinji shinpoed in front of Ichigo and placed his hand in front of Ichigo's face, Ichigo collapsed.


	6. Chapter 5

What the? Furry.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

I don't own at all.

Chapter 5

Inside Ichigo's mind he saw the inner hollow that looked like him, holding the reverse colure Zangetsu.

"About time, now for a fight. If you beat me, you will be fully king, and for that you need a consort. The one I said to you earlier, likes you." Hichigo said cackling happily. Now holding the Zanbakuto in a ready stance to fight.

"No more making my body freeze up?" Ichigo asked getting his Zangetsu out as well.

"If you don't shove me away, I can help you fight the Arrancars that threaten your family, consort, and you're so called friends." Hichigo said frowning a bit then smiled as he saw his king get into a fighting stance.

Outside world…

"Damn, he's already going Hollow. What should we do, Hiyori?" one of the female Vizored, the one in the school girl outfit.

"Put the unconscious Shinigami near him. The hollow will not harm him. Since his body is in total instinct, the urge to protect him will be strong. Maybe that is the reason he went hollow so fast." Hiyori said fast, hoping that her plan will work.

Shinji grabs the slight seventh seat, goes inside the barrier, and puts him down in front of the Draconic Lizard. Ichigo hovered over the slight Hana, throwing a cero at Shinji, who ducked fast.

At least now Ichigo is not attacking, but crooning softly to the unconscious body near him. Ichigo's mask definitely had cracks in it, signaling that he is right now almost at the turning point of no return.

Back inside the fight for Kingship of Ichigo…

Ichigo was bleeding heavily, so was the hollow.

They stopped fighting for a bit.

"You have improved king. Last time we fought you really never landed a hit on me." Hichigo said panting with the wound next to his chest.

"Well, am I ready for being king, hollow? What is your name?" Ichigo asked panting his head bleeding and the non-dominate arm as well.

"You are near being ready, and as I tell everyone, I have no name." Hichigo said breath coming easier.

"Well, after this I'll grant you a name. You deserve it, putting up with me trying to shove you away. Maybe after we can spar so that I can learn more from you." Ichigo said after catching his breath.

"Well, I concede. You win. That was what I wanted you to do for me. I am your loyal servant, bodyguard as you like. I help during fights. Give you the advice no asking me for it, since you have to ask Zangetsu first for information." Hichigo said now giving a real smile.

"I'll name you Hichigo. I know not very imaginative, but that is how I named Kon." Ichigo said, realizing the world was fading from view.

The Hollow-Ichigo stopped movement, then with a cracking noise, split apart neatly.

Ichigo fell from it right on top of Hanataru.

Shinji started laughing at the scene, then getting hit by Hiyori.

Ichigo woke up, putting his hands down. Feeling something soft, looked down.

Seeing the position he was in moved off of Hana, sighing that he won somehow.


	7. Chapter 6

What the? Furry.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

I don't own at all.

Chapter 6

During the training of Ichigo, Hana learned about the Vizored and their powers.

Hana was upset that the Council of Forty-six could do such a thing to Shinigami that had no choice in the matter.

About a month later…

Ichigo could keep his mask on for about 14 seconds, and every time the mask broke Hiyori kept badgering him to put it back on.

Right now Hana was watching Shinji cook massive amounts of bar-b-que.

"Why cook as much food as for the 11th division?" Hana asked softly so he doesn't really disturb the cook.

"Well, Vizored uses more spiritual power to keep the hollow either happy or contained, so we need to eat a lot more. And since we have guests we need to feed them." Shinji says as he finishes the meal. "Dinners done. Last one to the meal cleans the dishes."

After the meal, Ichigo was doing the dishes with Hana's help, he said that he could do the dishes but the Vizored told him that it was tradition that they made.

Ichigo wasn't grumbling much do to Hana's presence, he was helping with the chore, not freaking out about the whole Vizored thing, and he was nice to look at.

In Hueco Mundo…

"Ah, Ulquiorra, Grimmjaw, have you finished the preparations for our guests?" Aizen asked calmly as he activates the reaperfication ability of the Hogyoku. "Can you tell me your name now, little brother?" he asked the brand new Arrancar.

"Wonderweiss Margera." The boyish Arrancar said slowly.

"Yes, the guest rooms are finished and ready to be occupied by the fifteen that Grimmjaw's group counted." Ulquiorra monotoned.

"So go pick up the guests." Aizen said, "Oh, use some regular Arrancar to help with the pick up." Then he walked away chuckling evilly. Gin just shivered as soon as they all left the room.

Back on earth… Karakura Town…

Yumichika was asking Ikkaku on how he got Bankai. Ikkaku was trying to get him to relax and talk to his Zanbakuto, when the sky above them split a bit to show seven Arrancars walking out into the human world.

Ikkaku and Yumi went into battle positions.

Six of the Arrancars left the area and went to do the deed of Aizen's will.

One of the Arrancars had teal hair.

Grimmjaw looked for where the Shinigami he fought the last time and he couldn't find him.

Right then Ichigo came out in Bankai and stood in front of Grimmjaw, he put a hand near his face and pulled down, a hollow's mask came on his face.

He and Grimmjaw started fighting.

In the Soul Society…

"There are Arrancars in the material plane! Get the limiters off." A scientist called out.

Six Division…

Byakuya went to the Senkaimon to take Rukia's place to fight for she is still injured, she refused to get healed by Orihime to help train her and be able to say when to stop.

He disapproved of this and told her to go to the fourth to get treatment.

When he got to the Senkaimon Orihime was there with Rukia's hell butterfly waiting for the signal to go home to help fight.

Orihime got her fairies healed by Hachi from the Vizored and has all six fairies with her.

Just after they left, the creepy clown captain followed them with hollow capture gear.

Now back on Earth…

Byakuya help Hitsugaya with an Arrancar named Luppi, by using his Shikai attack that killed Luppi, but Byakuya was hurt by the spiked tentacles.

Hitsugaya went to look for a healer and here came Orihime; she started healing the hurt Taicho.

Hanataru was healing Ichigo while Shinji fought off Grimmjaw.

Right then Ulquiorra appeared and hit the mask off of Shinji, in which Shinji collapsed, knocked out Hana.

"Take yours, there are complications. We are to take whom we can." Ulquiorra monotone voice said and then he threw Shinji at Grimmjaw.

By the time the Arrancars made it back to Los Nochas they only had nine out of the fifteen and one of them was not on the list.


	8. Chapter 7

What the? Furry.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

I don't own at all.

Chapter 7

Gin walked down the halls to go free the Shinigami so that there is confusion so that he can kill Aizen.

Ulquiorra saw him going to where his lord told all not to go inside at all. Grimmjaw followed the one that he thinks is the strongest and not caring if he breaks any rules set by Aizen.

Ichigo paced in the cage that he woke up in. Hana was to far from him and Hichigo had tried to break the bars but it was made of something that blocked spiritual energy.

The door opens and Gin walks in to start getting the Shinigami out and help cause havoc to cause Aizen to loose some of the power he gained.

"Why are you here Gin?" Shinji asked getting up from the floor of his cage.

"Getting you out and asking you to help kill the Arrancars that Aizen has made." Gin said opening the cage to the Quincy.

"Fine but why help us? You left the Soul Society for power, right?" Ishida asked as he got out of the cage.

"What are you doing? This is against what Lord Aizen wants." Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice.

"It looks like he is breaking out our hard work." Grimmjaw said looking in when he heard Ulquiorra speaking.

"It looks like the trap is set and the bait taken." A cold and most familiar voice said.

"Aizen, I had enough of being targeted as your meat shield and weaker subordinate." Gin said aloud to Aizen.

"Ah, I knew that there was a snake in the pot. Grimmjaw I knew that you would betray me, but Ulquiorra, I'm disappointed in you." Aizen said cheerfully as if he sees something that is going to be a great showing.

"Lord Aizen, I was following the person that went against your orders." Ulquiorra said eyes just barely widening a little.

"I finally figured out how to make the second ability to go off. So tell me everything that is going on." Aizen said with mock concern.

There was a blinding light and all ability to think was gone.


End file.
